peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 September 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-09 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy, pards. It's another John Peel's Music On BFBS. Are you ready to rock? Well, very likely not, actually, but we'll give it a go anyway." *He states that his ambition is to outlive the O.J. Simpson trial, but doesn't think he's going to make it. *JP speculates that 'drellax' may be something you put on nappy rash (it is in fact an invented word). He claims to 'be daft about' babies, and would like to have more of them, but Sheila said "under no circumstances" and the children threatened to leave home if this happened. His advice for interested parties is: "What you need is a fruitless and pointless and frustrating and sad relationship with a much older man." Sessions *None Tracklisting *China Drum: 'Fall Into Place (CDS)' (Mantra Recordings) *Iration Steppas: 'Kilimanjaro (10")' (Iration Steppa) :(JP: 'As you've probably realised by now, these programmes aren't altogether entirely live. I always come in to record them first thing in the morning, when I'm still deep and crisp and even, and this programme, you probably think, "He sounds pretty bright and perky." Not so: this is an act, I want you to know that. Last night, when I'd finished with me domestic stuff at 1 o'clock in the morning, I went out to my usual hotel just round the corner, cheap and tawdry, you know, but it's alright for one night. Went in there, chap comes to the door, shuffles in, and I did, like, (cod Hooray Henry accent) "Hello, Hoskins, good to see you, my room ready?" (well, that's a bit of an exaggeration)...he said, (cod Italian accent) "Ah, Mr. Peel", there's a bit of English for you, and "No room tonight". "How do you mean?" "No booking." "Hold on a second, there must be a..." "No, no book". So he said there's another hotel down the road, they've got rooms, and I thought, great state of affairs. I walked to the other hotel, 70 quid they wanted! On the spot, in the hand! Ditto another hotel around the corner, so I ended up at something like 2 o'clock in the morning phoning round my few surviving friends in central London, trying to find somewhere to stay. I eventually found somewhere in North London, but didn't get to bed till about three, and up again about four hours later, so rather a sleepy old fella, I'm afraid. But you won't be able to detect this from the programme, which will flow seamlessly past you.') *Cars Get Crushed: 'The Thunderbolt (LP-Drag Explosive)' (Deluxe) *Infinity Project: 'Alien Airport (12")' (TIP) *''(JP mentions birthday and sneezes on air)'' *Dirt Merchants: 'Trip Trip (LP-Scarified)' (Zero Hour) *Benny Goodman: 'Slipped Disc (LP-King Of Swing)' (Philips) *Pants: 'None Of That (LP-Pants)' (Hipster) *Pulp: 'Sorted For E's & Wizz (CDS)'(Island) *C.A.T.: 'Break It Down' (Choci's Chewns) *Adult Net: 'Naughty Or Nice (7"-B side of White Night (Stars Say Go))' (Beggars Banquet) John tells once more the story of how he came to find out that Mark E. Smith was on this track. See also 01 September 1995. *Sten: 'She Said Yeah (7")' (Mint) *Cliff Richard & the Shadows: 'We Say Yeah (LP-The Young Ones)' (EMI Columbia) *Origin Unknown: 'Valley Of The Shadows (12")' (RAM) *''(news - edited out)'' *Sleater-Kinney: 'The Day I Went Away (CD-Sleter-Kinney)' (Chainsaw) *Mystics: 'Happy' *Big Stick: 'You Better Not Be Spendin' No Money On No Racecar (CD-Pro Drag)' (Pow Wow) :(JP: 'Jolly good idea, I think, to spend your money on a racecar, if you've got it.') *Little Howe / Dan Man: 'Jungle Dreams (Compilation 12"-Repatriation EP)' (Kemet) *Ligament: 'Rarly Voo (split 7" with Space Bike)' (Che Trading) *Ringo: 'Goodbye Elvis (LP-Elvis Impersonator Blues)' *Friends Of Dean Martinez: 'Given The Time (CD-The Shadow Of Your Smile)' (Sub Pop) *Toadstool: 'Drellax 12")' (Rumble) *Space Bike: 'Losing My Grip (split 7" with Ligament)' (Che Trading) *Mark E. Smith, Martin Beddington, Stephen Hanley & Simon Wolstencroft: 'Theme From Error-Orrori (Compilation CD-Home)' (Sheer Joy) *Barrington Levy & Beenie Man: 'Murderer (Madhouse Murderation '95 Remix (12")' (Priority) *Bowery Electric: 'Another Road (LP-Bowery Electric)' (Kranky) *Yona-Kit: 'Get Out Of Here (LP-Yona-Kit)' (Skin Graft) *Earthquake: 'The Four Beasts (LP-Revelation In Dub Chapter 2)' (Earthquake) :(JP: 'There are times when I quite look forward to their coming: it would be jolly interesting, if nothing else. When they get here, you'll probably find they've sold their stories to The Sun.') File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-09-09 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:41 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. Some of the recording (following the Ringo track) is afflicted by tape wobble that makes JP on occasion sound as though he is in an echo chamber. ;Available *mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes